fategrandorderfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Орион
Активные навыки Первый Навык= |-| Второй Навык= |-| Третий Навык= Пассивные навыки Благородный фантазм Ранг A+= Снижает его атаку на 20% на 3 хода. |overchargeeffect = Шанс снизить его шкалу NP на 1. |leveleffect = Урон + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Шанс снизить + |c1 = 60% |c2 = 70% |c3 = 80% |c4 = 90% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Ранг 'A+'= Снижает его атаку на 20% на 3 хода. Снижает его шкалу NP на 1. |overchargeeffect = Снижает его шанс критической атаки на 3 хода. |leveleffect = Урон + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1500% |l3 = 1650% |l4 = 1725% |l5 = 1800% |chargeeffect = Крит. Шанс - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Видео = Вознесение |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |3}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Улучшение навыков |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |2}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Характеристики Уровень связи (Bond) Биография Биография (До Выхода Океаноса) Факты *Orion was available for summoning temporarily during the Moon Goddess Event. With the release of Okeanos, he was permanently added to the summoning pool. *Orion is actually the bear, the woman is Artemis. **Even though Artemis is the one who holding the bow and performing the attacks, for the purposes of skills, NP and CE such as Holy Shroud of Magdalene, Orion is still counted as Male. *Orion was the first Servant patched into the game after the official launch release. *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Asagami Fujino, Jeanne d'Arc (Berserker Alter) and Passionlip. *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Artoria Pendragon (Archer). *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Moon Goddess Event Re-Run, 18 January 2017 Update. *His NP Rank (Post NP Interlude) changed from A++ to A+ on 9 August 2017 update. Изображения Saint Graphs= artemis1.png |Стадия 1 artemis2.png |Стадия 2 artemis3.png |Стадия 3 artemis4.png |Стадия 4 Artemisaf.png|День Дурака |-| Иконки= Orionicon.png|Стадия 1 OrionStage2Icon.png|Стадия 2 OrionStage3Icon.png|Стадия 3 OrionFinalIcon.png|Стадия 4 |-| Спрайты= Orionsprite1.png|Стадия 1 (Старая) Orionsprite2.png|Стадия 2 (Старая) Orionsprite3.png|Стадия 3 (Старая) S060 card servant 1.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 1) S060 card servant 2.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 2) S060 card servant 3.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 3) Artemis bow 1.png|Khryselakatos (Стадия 1) (Старая) Artemis bow 2.png|Khryselakatos (Стадия 2) (Старая) Artemis bow 3.png|Khryselakatos (Стадия 3) (Старая) Artemis ring.png|Аксессуары (Старая) |-| Эмоции= Artemis & Orion 1.png|Стадия 1 Artemis & Orion 2.png|Стадия 2 Artemis & Orion 3.png|Стадия 3 Artemis 1.png|Стадия 1 (Без Ориона) Artemis_sheet2.png|Стадия 2 (Без Ориона) Artemis 3.png|Стадия 3 (Без Ориона) Orion 1.png|Стадия 1 (Без Артемиды) Orion 2.png|Стадия 2 (Без Артемиды) Orion_sheet.png|Стадия 3 (Без Артемиды) |-| Эссенции= Bath_of_the_lunar_goddess.png|Bath of the Lunar Goddess Moonlight_festival.png|Moonlight Festival HELP.png|HELP FourBeasts.png|Four Beasts in the Moonlight 212.png|Golden Carp Figure 230.png|Пояс Трёх Звёзд OrionVACE.png|Konbũ (BBQ Flavour) CE697.png|Party Time